


Let's Play A Game

by Jayde_Amali



Series: Chinchilla Gospels [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayde_Amali/pseuds/Jayde_Amali





	

Sam set up the chessboard. He had been meaning to attempt to teach Lucifer how to play chess for a while. Now that they had time, he was going to start.

Lucifer sat opposite Sam and sighed. “Sam, why are we doing this?” He picked up a knight and studied the piece.

Sam shrugged. “To pass time and have fun.” He took the piece back from Lucifer and set it back down on the board.

“There are a lot of other ways we can have fun.” Lucifer smirked, though he didn’t stop Sam from finishing the board setup.

Sam just stared at Lucifer. “Fun that doesn’t involve our bedroom.” He shifted slightly in his seat. “I’m still not sitting straight from last time.” He then went over the basic rules of how to move each piece and what they were called.

Lucifer just smirked at Sam and reached out to move one of the pieces. A pawn. He stayed quiet as the game progressed. Every time Sam finally made his move, Lucifer would quickly respond.

After several moves, Sam started to realize something wasn’t quite right. “Have you ever played this before?” He narrowed his eyes at Lucifer, beginning to think the archangel was trying to pull one over on him.

Lucifer shook his head. “No, but I’ve watched others play, and I’ve studied up on the different strategies. Not much else to do around here but study and the first time you mentioned chess, I found several books on it.”

Sam sighed and slunk down in his seat. “I’m not going to win. Am I?” He pouted and folded his arms over his chest.

Lucifer leaned forward to look at Sam better. “Actually, at this point in the game, it can go either way. But if you must know, if you keep playing on your current strategy, I’m twelve moves from checkmate.” He leaned back and smirked.

Sam sighed again and sat up straight. He studied the board, then made his move. After five moves, Sam saw it. He changed strategy and had to smirk at how Lucifer sat up straighter and studied the board harder.

Lucifer’s brows rose in surprise. He tilted his head as he started running through plays in his mind. He started to make a move, then stopped and made a different one. He sat back just smiling at Sam.

Sam frowned and stared at the board for a moment before moving a piece. He figured it would be a sacrifice play and sure enough, Lucifer took the knight he’d moved. He then captured Lucifer’s bishop.

Lucifer chuckled at that, then moved his queen. “Check.” He looked at Sam with a smirk. Sam huffed and made a move to bring himself out of check. This continued until Sam made a wrong move and Lucifer captured Sam’s other bishop. “Checkmate.”

Sam was about to say something when Dean’s shout came from the hallway. “Anyone seen my keys?”

Lucifer stood up quickly. “And that’s my cue. I’ll be with the chinchillas.” He flew off just as Dean came in.

Sam looked up at Dean. “I haven’t seen them.”

Dean nodded. “If that angel of yours hid them again, we are going to have deep fried archangel wings for dinner.” He stormed off.

Sam just sighed then started to reset the chessboard. Lucifer was on his own with this one. Gabriel could step in and keep Dean from seriously hurting Lucifer. Hopefully. Maybe. Sam was up and running toward the room the archangels had taken over for the chinchillas recently.

Gabriel stood between Dean and Lucifer. “Oh come on. You know he does it because you’re too easy to get a reaction out of.” He shook his head. “If you stop acting like you’re going to kill him, he won’t do it anymore.” He turned to Lucifer. “Now, where are his keys?”

Lucifer shrugged. “That’s the point of the game. He has to find them.” He smirked at Dean, who lunged for him before being stopped by Gabriel.

Sam jumped into the mess as well. He helped Gabriel push Dean back. “I’ll handle this.” He turned to Lucifer. “Give me the keys.” He held out his hand.

Lucifer sighed. “Well, you’re no fun.” He snapped and then dropped them into Sam’s hand. “They were in the Impala, by the way. If he’d bothered to look.” He sat down in the middle of the chinchilla enclosure and was immediately pounced on by both chinchillas.

Sam handed the keys over to Dean. “There.”

Dean took the keys and looked at Sam. “If he touches these keys one more time…” He stalked off, not finishing the sentence.

Gabriel sighed and shook his head. He looked over at Lucifer. “I’m not going to be here always to protect you, big bro.” He sat down next to Lucifer. “You really gotta stop antagonizing Dean.”

Sam watched the two archangels from the hallway. He’d never really gotten the chance to watch them interact without teasing each other.

“I know.” Lucifer let his wings out, curling one over Gabriel’s shoulders. “I just like to. Could you stop pranking people?”

Gabriel chuckled and shook his head. His wings also came out and curled around Lucifer’s back. He leaned sideways and rested his head on Lucifer’s shoulder. “No, I couldn’t. You just gotta be careful with Dean. You’re still able to do a lot of stuff, but until the warding gets removed, you’re vulnerable.”

Lucifer nodded and pressed his cheek against Gabriel’s head. “I know.”

Sam finally left. He’d have to talk to Lucifer later about exactly how vulnerable the archangel really is. For now, he’d let the archangels have their bonding moment with the chinchillas. Before he got too far away he heard Gabriel say one last thing.

“I hope they don’t mind baby chinchillas. I think Sam got Dean pregnant.”


End file.
